Vuelve
by Fenryr
Summary: Un songfic. ¡Estrenando sección!


Fenryr: vaya, primer fic de Gantz en español. Espero que no sea el último. Bueno... este fic contiene spoilers, así que cuidado. Es cuando Izumi aparece, jodiendo la vida de Kei Kurono. Y de ahí poco después parte este songfic. Espero que les guste. Por favor dejen review.

Disclaimer: Gantz no me pertenece y no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

_

* * *

_

_Algo me dice que ya no volverás_

_Estoy seguro que esta vez_

_No habrá marcha atrás_

Ya no estás aquí. Es… difícil de explicar. No es lo mismo sin ti. Desde hace dos minutos que no me muevo del suelo. Contemplo el piso, con la mano derecha sosteniendo la pistola. No quiero esto, no quiero que estés muerta. Sin ti soy nada. Te necesito. Tú eres quien me abrió el corazón… a mí… una persona que nadie quiere y en quien nadie confía. Yo sólo quiero borrar el tiempo y que vuelvas a mis brazos, a mi cuarto. A mí.

_Después de todo fui yo a decirte que no_

_Sabes bien que no es cierto_

_Estoy muriendo por dentro_

Aunque no te culpo. Fue mi error el salir con esa… ídolo. Debí pensar en las consecuencias. Debí pensar en ti. Jamás imaginé que los medios de comunicación fueran tan exagerados y malditos. Aunque quise explicártelo, no me dejaste. Sólo lloraste y corriste. Me dijiste que ya no querías nada conmigo… en ese momento, me dolió demasiado. Más que el dolor físico que he sufrido con esta bola negra maldita.

_Y ahora es que me doy cuenta_

_Que sin ti no soy nada_

_He perdido las fuerzas_

_He perdido las ganas_

Ahora no quiero vivir. Me apunto con el arma y disparo una vez. Mi traje comienza a chorrear, siendo ahora inservible. No tiene caso vivir sin ti… ya no te veré en el salón de clases. Ya no te veré distraída, siempre dibujándome a mí. No quiero siquiera respirar… duele tanto no tenerte. Es como si me arrancaron el corazón.

_He intentado encontrarte_

_En otras personas_

_No es igual_

_No es lo mismo_

_Nos separa un abismo_

Pienso. ¿Quién es igual a ti? Nadie, mierda, nadie lo es. Ni todas las modelos que he visto en mis revistas. Nadie es igual a ti. Y es que… la muerte nos separa. Quiero estirar mi brazo y tenerte de nuevo en mis piernas. Sostenerte contra mi pecho, llorando. Quiero ser feliz contigo… estar en la cama contigo. Tenerte para mí solamente.

_Vuelve,_

_Que sin ti la vida se me va_

_Oh, vuelve_

_Que me falta el aire si tu no estas_

_Oh, vuelve_

_Nadie ocupara tu lugar_

Regresa, por favor. Te lo suplico. Sin ti no soy nada… sin ti mi vida es sólo ser controlado por la bola negra. Contigo tendría motivo para vivir, para estudiar, para sonreír. Me falta el aire si no te tengo a mi lado. Sin ti a mi lado soy un cuerpo vacío, sin alma. Carne viviente y nada más. Por favor regresa, nadie será igual a ti nunca. Nadie ocupará tu lugar.

_Sobra tanto espacio_

_Si no estás_

_No paso un minuto sin pensar_

_Sin ti la vida lentamente se me va_

Mi cama… estará vacía. No tendré a quién aferrarme por las noches, no tendré con quién compartir mi lujuria. Ya ha pasado media hora y sigo pensando en ti. Cada segundo que pasa es una eternidad sin ti. Es como si un extraterrestre me succionara la vida con sus poderes. Se va de poco a poco, dejándome en una nada.

_Algo me dice_

_Ya no sirve de nada_

_Tantas noches en vela_

_Aferrado a mi almohada_

Ya no dormiré más. Tú ocuparás mis pensamientos siempre, dando vueltas en mi cabeza. Siempre pensando en ti estaba yo… buscando alguna forma de alegrarte, pues, sabes cómo soy. No fui el mejor novio pero quise mejorar. Abrazaré mi almohada y lloraré en voz baja, solo, sin nadie que me consuele. Dormiré nada.

_Si pudiera tan solo regresar un momento_

_Ahora es que te comprendo_

_Ahora es cuando te pierdo_

Quiero regresar el tiempo. Quiero volver a tus brazos, a nuestras noches, a tus comidas. Ahora sé qué eres realmente para mí: la persona que necesito por el resto de mi vida. La persona que me hace sonreír, que me hace pensar, que me hace respirar. Y esto es malo. Me di cuenta hasta que te perdí. Y yo te necesito de vuelta, te necesito aquí conmigo, pata vivir, para ser yo.

_Vuelve, que sin ti la vida se me va_

_Y a pesar que fui yo_

_A decirte que no_

_Sin embargo aquí sigo insistiéndote_

_Vuelve_

_Que sin ti la vida se me va_

Por favor regresa conmigo aunque haya cometido un error. Por favor vuelve conmigo. Te necesito… siempre te necesitaré. Necesito de ti, de tus caricias, de tus sonrisas, de tus gemidos. Necesito de tu mera existencia. No soy nada sin ti… mírame. Sólo y en el suelo. Dudando sobre si dispararme una vez más o no. Por favor, vuelve, que sin ti la vida se me va.


End file.
